


Good Directions

by DrPepperAndNutella



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPepperAndNutella/pseuds/DrPepperAndNutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is on his way to college and makes a wrong turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Directions

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Good Directions by Billy Currington. If you haven't heard the song, LISTEN TO IT! It's one of my favorites!  
> This is my take on the song, involving Jared and Jensen.  
> I do not own Jared nor Jensen unfortunately.  
> This is a work of Fiction!  
> Please treat it as such.

Good Directions

 

            Jared had been driving for the better part of an hour trying to find his way through this desert. It was dry, hot and just plain gross. He hated the fact that even if the doors were closed and locked, the dirt still managed to get in! UGH! He was gonna have get that cleaned.

            After a while of driving he decided to call it quits and park on the side of the road. He picked up his phone and dialed his mom’s number. His phone beeped. No signal. He hung up and called his dad. Same thing. Ok, now he was getting really mad! He had no signal out here. He had no GPS, and the GPS that his car came with wouldn’t give him the right place.

            He started the car again and decided to keep driving. Who knew that moving to Austin, Texas would be this difficult! He had gotten a full ride to UT and decided that he’d take the easy 2 hour drive from San Antonio to move into his new apartment, but somewhere he took a wrong turn and was in this…whatever the fuck this was. He drove for another 15 minutes until he saw some guy on the side of the road selling…were those turnips?

            Jared pulled over and got out of his car. “Hey! Excuse me, could you help me find the interstate? I took a wrong turn a while back and I can’t find my way back.”

            The guy turned around and Jared’s breath caught in his throat. He was tall, almost as tall as he was, with deep green eyes and freckles dusted the god-like structure of his face. He was wearing a cowboy hat, a plaid shirt tucked into his tight jeans, with a large belt buckle, and alligator boots. His legs were bowed and his lips were just…perfectly lush.

            “Howdy. I guess you’re not looking to buy some turnips?” He wiped his hands on his jeans and put the bag of pork rinds he was eating on his old red pick-up truck. “You look lost.”

            “Uhhh…I am actually. I need to find my way back to the interstate.”

            “About how long ago did you take that wrong turn?” _Fuck that accent was so hot!!_ “I hope it wasn’t at the fork in the road about an hour back. Everyone gets confused there.”

            Jared blushed and looked down. “That’s actually exactly where I went wrong.”

            The cowboy laughed and patted Jared’s shoulder strongly. “It’s alright. Happens all the time.” He winked. “My name is Jensen by the way.” He tipped his hat and saw Jared smile.

            “I’m Jared.”

            “So where are you from Jared?”

            “San Antonio. I know I know, I’m a native Texan and shouldn’t be lost in my own home state.”

            “No judgment here man. It happens all the time. So where are you headed?”

            “I got a full-ride to UT and I’m on my way there for orientation and to move into my new apartment.”

            “That’s awesome. How old are you 19?”

            “21. I had to drop out of school for a bit. My family had financial troubles and I had to get a job full time instead of going to school. But then they struck oil on our land and…it was all good from there.”

            “That’s pretty cool. I actually never finished high school. Had to help out on the farm.” Jensen pointed to the stalks of corn behind him. “About 3 miles back is the farm I grew up on. Been in the family for generations. It’s gonna be mine someday, but ‘till then, I’m just sellin’ turnips here at the side of the road.”   Jared smiled. “Oh crap I’m sorry. You asked for directions and I haven’t given you any!”

            “That’s fine. Orientation doesn’t start ‘till tomorrow but I kinda wanna be there early.”

            “Alright well,” Jensen stood closer to Jared and pointed farther towards the road. “Way up over yonder, by that caution light, there’s a little country store with that old Coke sign. You have GOT to get down and ask Ms. Belle for some of her sweet tea. Best in the entire state!”

            Jared chuckled. “I’ve had a lot of Sweet tea in my day. We’ll see.”

            “Go a bit bit further, and a left will take you straight to the interstate.”

            “And if I go right?”

            “Well, that’ll just bring you right back here with me.” Jensen winked.

            Jared smiled and walked back to his car. “Thank you so much Jensen. When I visit my family, I’ll drive by and say hi.”

            “No problem!” Jared got back in his car and drove off, waving at Jensen. He smiled, man…he was so hot. He didn’t have a chance though. That strong sexy cowboy, completely straight. He licked his lips and noticed that they were dry and well, he never turned down sweet tea. He drove for a bit until he got to this small store with an old Coke sign barely hanging on to the wall.

            He parked on the side of the road and walked in. He was immediately bombarded by the smell of some good ole Texas barbeque. “Wow…it sure smells good in here.”

            “That’s the best compliment I could get from someone so handsome, yet so thin! Don’t your momma feed you boy?” Jared looked toward this counter with barstools and older men drinking beer, and saw a woman there with an apron on and huge smile on her face.

            “She feeds me plenty ma’am. She also wonders why I’m thin. You must be Ms. Belle.” Jared walked over to the counter and sat down.

            “That’s what they call me! I haven’t seen you ‘round here. Where you from?”

            “San Antonio ma’am. I just recommended here by this nice guy named Jensen. He was-“

            “Is that boy still out there on his old pick-up? I told him that it was too hot to be out! He’s probably still eating those pork rinds!”

            Jared smiled. “That’s exactly how I saw him.”

            Ms. Belle rolled her eyes and wiped her hands on her apron. “That boy will never learn. So sweetie, what can I do you for?”

            “I would like a glass of your best sweet tea.”

            “You’re in luck!” She walked over to the kitchen and continued talking. “I was just fixin’ to take it out of the fridge.” She walked over with a nice large glass filled to the brim with ice and poured a generous amount of tea. “Enjoy!”

            Jared took a sip and moaned. “Oh my god this is the best sweet tea I’ve ever had.”

            Ms. Belle laughed. “I get that a lot. You know, you should take a whole jar! I know the ride through Texas can be hot and long. Where you off to anyway?”

            “Austin. Got a full-ride to UT.”

            “Tall, handsome AND smart! Any woman would be lucky to have you!” Jared blushed in embarrassment. “Or man! You never know now a days!” Jared blushed harder and looked away. “Now now don’t be ashamed! My son is the exact same way. I just wish he’d settle down already. All he does is work on the farm and on some old cars. He never gets out there anymore, why if he was really committed to settling down, you’d think he would have invited you for a ride on that old truck.”

            Jared looked confused. “Wait…Jensen is your son?”

            “Sure is.”

            “And he’s…he’s-”

            “He likes men like you? Of course! Although I wish he’d show it more. I really want him to just settle.”

            Jared scratched his head. This was so weird. He was lost, pulled up to a hot cowboy, who he know learned was gay, and he had given him directions. He stopped by this old store and was treated to the best sweet tea ever and now…he was being set up by said cowboy’s mom. Jared took a large swig of tea and looked at Ms. Belle. “I uhhh…know this isn’t my place but…is your son…ummm…”

            “Single?! Of course he is!!” Ms. Belle walked back over to the kitchen and in a to-go box loaded up grits, brisket, beans, potato salad and another large jug of sweet tea. “Could you be a dear and take this to Jensen?” She poured another jug of tea. “And you can sit with him and make sure he finishes all that food.” Jared picked up all the food and was practically shoved out of the store. “Oh and by the way, Ms. Belle’s just an old nickname. My real name is Donna; now go take that food to him!”

            After pretty much being shoved into his car, Jared drove until he saw the two streets…a left to the interstate and a right to go back to Jensen…He put on his blinker and turned right.

            Jensen was still sitting on his truck. He had just finished the bag of pork rinds and was getting hungry. He’d probably stop by the store and get some food. He got a hankerin’ for some brisket. He got off his truck and turned around when he heard a car pull up next to him. “What are you doin’ back here?”

            Jared stepped out of the car and handed Jensen the plate of food. “Well…I stopped and asked Ms. Belle for some of her sweet tea and after chatting for a bit, she gave me food to deliver.”

            Jensen gave off his huge smile and laughed. “That’s my momma for you. Please don’t tell me she tried to set you up with me.” When Jared stayed quiet Jensen got his answer. “Sorry about that, she does that a lot.”

            Jared sat on the bed of the truck and sipped his tea. “You give great directions by the way.”

            “Oh really?”

            “Yeah, I just hung a right and well…here I am with you.” Jared smiled. Jensen sat next to him and began eating.

            “Thank God for good directions…and turnip greens.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> Comments and kudos make me so happy!


End file.
